


How many secrets can you keep?

by shes_dead_wrapped_in_plastic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Halram, M/M, Party, Riverparents, parentdale, young halram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_dead_wrapped_in_plastic/pseuds/shes_dead_wrapped_in_plastic
Summary: The door swung open, and Fred Andrews was suddenly very aware of two things. First of all, this was not the bathroom. Second of all, Hal and Hiram were kissing.
Relationships: Fred Andrews & Hiram Lodge, Hal Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The door swung open, and Fred Andrews was suddenly very aware of two things. First of all, this was not the bathroom. Second of all, Hal and Hiram were kissing. They practically threw themselves off of eachother almost immediately, but it was too late.

Fred had seen.

"I- Uh..." he spluttered, not just the alcohol dampering his ability to formulate words, "Sorry."

He spun on his heel and quickly started off down the corridor, pulling the door to behind him. He caught muffled voices from inside the bedroom.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"Look, it's fine. Don't worry, I'll handle this."

The cool September breeze hit his face when he stepped out onto the surprisingly empty porch for some air. He'd just reached the bottom step when he heard the front door open again and footfalls on the deck.

"Fred! Fred, wait!" came the easily distinguishable voice of one Hiram Lodge.

He turned, not quite sure what to expect. For a moment, they just looked at eachother, almost daring the other to speak first. The only sounds to be heard were the indistinct chattering of drunken teenagers and the steady throbbing of EDM bass. Hiram was the first to break.

"You can't tell anyone."

It was honestly quite shocking to see Hiram not being the cocky son of a bitch he usually was, to see him so seemingly unsure of himself. Fred almost felt guilty for taking some kind of satisfaction from the whole thing.

"I won't." Was all he gave in response.

"I'm serious Fred. Look, you know I could take it but Hal... Hal can't, okay? I mean it, if you tell anyone, I swear I'll..." He trailed off.

Fred scoffed, more than a little offended at the insinuation that he was the type to go around outing people. "Who the hell do you think I am Hiram?"

"Well, to be totally transparent I think you're a dim-witted, chuckleheaded troglodyte with a mouth bigger than his brain!" He snapped, defensive.

𝘊𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩.

Fred bristled, his back stiffening and Hiram could have sworn he'd actually seen one of his eyes twitch as he used them to scan his face. He must have seen something there though that Hiram wasn't intending to broadcast, because his whole demeanor softened visibly.

"I'm not gonna tell anybody, okay?" He assured him. "You can trust me."

The stare Hiram fixed him with was searing and intense and made him squirm, so he looked away, choosing instead to focus on a stray cat slinking beneath a car across the street.

"Thank you." Hiram said eventually, and Fred could tell that it was genuine.

It struck him that this was the closest the two had ever come to being friendly, or at least something a step or two up the ladder from archnemeses.

"So..." Fred began, not sure whether he should ask or not, "you and Hal are-"

"Goodbye Andrews." Hiram's tone left no room for further questioning. It was clear the conversation was over.

He pivoted and headed back up the steps, disappearing back into the house, but not before sparing one last glance at Fred. If Fred ever told anybody that Hiram Lodge had given him even the smallest of smiles, Hiram would most definitely deny it. Not that it mattered, though.

Fred could always keep the secrets that counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys


	2. Chapter 2

Hal's head jerked up from where it had rested in his hands when he heard the door click closed. Hiram leaned back against it, waiting a moment before he spoke.

"Fred's not gonna tell anyone."

  
Hal released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, the relief almost 𝘥𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. He didn't even notice Hiram cross the room until he felt the bed dip to his left. He felt the weight of a head resting on his shoulder and a velvety hand slip into his own, grip gentle but firm. The last time he'd asked Hiram how he kept his hands so soft, he'd recieved some vaguely worrying response involving 'the blood of the innocent' and Hal had only been half-certain that it was a joke.

The room was silent for a second, until Hal whispered, "It's not that I'm ashamed of you. You know that right?"

"I know."

"It's just that-"

"Hal," Hiram interrupted, raising his head, "I know. It's okay." He smiled reassuringly.

Green eyes met brown, and Hal heard a sound in his head that resembled something somewhere between tetanus and nightingale song.

Neither of them felt the need to say anything, the 'I love you's going unspoken.

  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️  
> Any and all feedback is wonderful!  
> This is trash and so am I lol


End file.
